


Maybe in Love

by byepjulienne



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, fiataun, fiatun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byepjulienne/pseuds/byepjulienne
Summary: A #fiatun au wherein Fiat sent a wrong message to his org mate. He thought his embarrassment was over but suddenly he drunk call him. Yikes!





	Maybe in Love

Are you an ASIN? Kasi I love you ALAT.  
  
"Ang gago, nawrong send sa ibang tao. Sana kaya mo pa." Natatawang wika ni Marc kay Fiat. Paano ba naman kasi magmemessage nalang nagkamali pa ng recipient.  
  
"Eh bakit mo ba kasi sinave yung number nung kaibigan mong yon dito sakin? Nalito tuloy ako at sakanya ko pa nasend." inis na wika ni Fiat  
  
"Ako pa sinisi mo? Ikaw kaya nagsave niyan."  
  
Nanlaki ang mata ni Fiat "Ako? Sigurado ka ba diyan? Wala nga ako maalala eh."  
  
"You're just too drunk last night. You don't even remember that you flirted with him." Marc exposed. Tandang tanda ni Marc ang nangyari kagabi dahil hindi naman siya uminom. Sinamahan lang niya si Pawin pagkatapos ay nakita niya si Napat na gumagala mag-isa kaya sinabihan niyang sumama na sakanila ni Pawin pero pagkatapos non bigla silang nakita ni Fiat at sumama na rin sakanila. Nung una nga ay akala ni Marc ay magdidinner lang sila pero etong si Fiat gusto uminom kaya sinamahan na nila si Fiat sa pub and the rest is history.  
  
Nanlaki ulit ang mata ni Fiat at tila hindi makapaniwala sakanyang narinig "Ako? Flirted with him? With Napat? Marc baka ikaw ang lasing sating dalawa. Paano naman mangyayari yon?"  
  
"You talked to him first. He seems to be fine with your company tapos you asked for his number and sns," Marc suddenly laughs when he remembered something "You even asked for his business email sabi mo just in case di siya magreply sa private account niya."  
  
Umiling-iling si Fiat at hindi pa talagang makapaniwala sa nasabi "Gago seryoso ba yan? Wala na akong mukhang maihaharap kay Napat," naiiyak na wika ni Fiat "Alam mo bang siya pa ang kagroup ko sa isa naming project sa org.  
  
Humalakhak si Marc "Aba edi good luck nalang sayo. Ang malas mo ata ngayon. Landi kasi eh."  
  
"Ako pa? Eh nakita ko lang naman kayo ni Pawin kagabi, di ko naman inexpect na kasama niya yung Napat."  
  
Marc rolled his eyes "Daming palusot. Nakita mo lang si Napat kaya ka sumama samin kagabi. Niyaya mo pa kami uminom para magkaroon ka ng lakas ng loob na kausapin si Napat. Akala mo di ko alam yon? Style mo bulok."  
  
"Alam mo? Humanap ka na nga lang ng ibang kausap. Nababadtrip lang ako eh." inis na wika ni Fiat habang kumakain na ng lugaw  
  
"Sabihin mo, totoo kasi yung mga sinabi ko at natatamaan ka." umiling-iling si Marc "Oo nga pala galing kay Napat yang lugaw na yan. Naaawa daw kasi siya sayo kaya binilhan ka niya ng lugaw." humalakhak si Marc "Ewan ko sainyong dalawa."  
  
Muntikan na mabuga ni Fiat yung lugaw na kinakain niya nang malaman niyang galing kay Napat iyon "Alam mo Marc wag ka na nga dito. Kanina mo pa ako iniinis."  
  
"Sige, si Napat nalang tawagin ko para may kasama ka dito?"  
  
"Gago."  
  
"Di naman mabiro. Sige na. Mauuna na ako." wika ni Marc at tuluyan na itong umalis sa harapan ni Fiat.  
  
Wala pang limang minutong nakakaalis si Marc ay biglang may nag-message sakanya na ikinagulat ni Fiat.  
  
I guess you're eating the congee right now. Ubusin mo yan.  
Wala akong pakialam sa sinabi mo kagabi dahil lasing ka non basta pumunta ka dito sa org room mamaya para matapos na natin yung project natin.  
Subukan mo lang iwasan ako dahil sa ginawa mo kagabi, makikita mo yang hinahanap mo.  
  
"Ano 'to? Parang amazona." ngumisi si Fiat bago nito nireplyan si Napat.  
  
\----  
  
Pagkatapos kumain ni Fiat, nag-ayos na siya at umalis na ng dorm niya. Afternoon class lang ang meron siya kaya malakas ang loob niyang uminom kagabi pero di naman niya inexpect na may kalokohan nanaman siyang ginawa.  
  
"Fiat! Kumusta?" tanong ni Pawin nang makarating siya sa cafeteria. Doon daw kasi sila magkikita nila Marc at Jj bago pumasok sa klase nila.  
  
"Okay na ako. Uminom na rin ako ng gamot." sagot ni Fiat at umupo sa tabi ni Jj. Surprisingly sumama ngayon sakanila si Jj. Medyo naging busy kasi yung kaibigan nilang 'yon nung mga nakaraang araw.  
  
"Okay yang si Fiat syempre dinalhan ng lugaw ni Napat eh." pang-asar pa ni Marc kaya sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Fiat.  
  
"Gago ang dami kong namissed out dahil wala ako kahapon at kanina. Kailangan ko maka-keep up." wika ni Jj pagkatapos ay tumingin kay Fiat "So kayo na?" napa-ubo si Fiat sa tanong ni Jj "Biro lang!"  
  
"Ano bang klaseng tanong yan?"  
  
"Tanong pang-puso malamang." dagdag pa ni Jj "Saka kung iisipin mo, simula nung naging org mate mo yang si Napat puro siya nalang yung bukambibig mo."  
  
"Paanong hindi magiging bukambibig eh kapartner ko sa project namin." sabi ni Fiat  
  
"Duda ako." sabi naman ni Pawin na kung saan ay nag-agree si Marc at Jj  
  
"Alam niyo para kayong hindi kaibigan. Pinagkakaisahan niy—" hindi pa natatapos ni Fiat ang kanyang sinasabi dahil biglang may nagsalita kaya napatingin siya sakanyang kaliwa  
  
"Iniiwasan ba ako nitong kaibigan niyo?" tanong ni Napat. Nakatingin ito sa mga kaibigan ni Fiat at hinihintay ang sagot nila  
  
"Bakit naman? Di naman siguro." wika ni Pawin  
  
"Bakit hindi ka pumunta sa org room?" that time takatingin na si Napat kay Fiat.  
  
Tiningnan ni Fiat si Napat pero napaiwas din agad ng tingin "May ginagawa k—"  
  
"Wag ka maniwala diyan. Wala kaming ginagawa." sabi ni Jj kaya naman ay tinaasan siya ni Fiat ng kilay. Tumawa lamang si Jj sakanya.  
  
"Fiat, baka naman gusto mo akong tulungan ano? Lahat ng org mates natin nandoon na maliban sayo. Pumunta lang naman ako dito dahil sabi nila may nakakita sayo dito."  
  
Tumayo na si Fiat at nagpaalam na sakanyang mga kasama "Okay. Sige. Tara na sa org room. Mamaya pa naman klase ko eh." sabi niya kay Napat at sumama na ito sakanya papuntang org room.  
  
\----  
  
"Alam mo, ang weird mo. Di mo naman kailangan umiwas sakin eh." wika ni Napat nang makarating na silang dalawa ni Fiat sa org room. Umupo sila sa pinakadulong seat dahil doon silang dalawa nakapwesto kapag may org meetings sila.  
  
Fiat faked a smile "Nasasabi mo lang yan kasi hindi naman ikaw yung may kahihiyang ginawa eh."  
  
"Wala lang naman 'yon sakin, Fiat. Ewan ko lang sayo." Napat laughs "Crush mo ako 'no?"  
  
Tinignan lang ni Fiat si Napat at mas naging seryoso ito "Kapag sinabi kong crush kita, anong gagawin mo?"  
  
"Wala. Ano ka, urine? Na kiligin ako dahil crush mo ako?"  
  
"Hindi pero kinikilig ako saUrine (sayo rin)"  
  
Napat rolled his eyes "Alam mo, ewan ko sayo. Tapusin na nga natin 'tong project na 'to"  
  
Fiat laughs "Hoy biro lang."  
  
\----  
  
After Fiat saw Napat's reply, he immediately called him. He just want to hear his voice. Ewan ba niya. Nasa mood kasi siya na makipag-usap kay Napat via call at hindi lang basta type. Buti nalang talaga pumayag si Napat sa request niya.  
  
"Oh, bakit mo ako gusto kausapin?" Napat said when he answered his call  
  
"Ahhh. Ano...Wala lang," Fiat can't believe it. Ngayon pa siya nahiya eh naka-ilang banat na nga siya kay Napat. Minsan nga parang tinatakwil na siya ni Napat kapag magkasama sila sa org kasi inaasar sila ng mga org mates nila. "Hmm how's the presentation?"  
  
"Ah iyon ba? It's good. Thanks to you too. Magaganda mga inputs ang suggestions mo," Napat excitedly explained "Excited na ako next week. Besides, alam ko namang makakaya nating dalawa yon."  
  
Fiat smiles "That's good. At least alam kong kahit papaano may tiwala ka pala sakin."  
  
"Parang loko 'to syempre naman as your org mate, may tiwala ako sayo. Kaya nga ikaw pinili kong ka-pair para sa project na 'to diba?" Napat explained.  
  
"Org mate nga naman."  
  
"Bakit parang nagrereklamo ka, Fiat?" Napat shakes his head "Parang ano naman 'to. Eh org mate naman talaga kita ah."  
  
"Di pwedeng more than that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Friend ganon. Kasi kapag org mate, I fee like pagkatapos ng presentation natin next week, wala na rin akong silbi sayo ganon."  
  
Napat laughs "Ang drama naman! Oo na. Kaibigan sige. Magkaibigan na tayo."  
  
Fiat screamed "Woooh! Kaibigan mo na ako ah!"  
  
"Hoy umayos ka nga! Masakit sa tainga ah. Naka-earphones kaya ako!"  
  
"Ay sorry na agad," he chuckles "so friend, bakit nga ulit Harry Potter series ang gusto mong libro?"  
  
"It's very fascinating nga. Pinabasa kasi yun samin dati sa english class namin. May book report ganon," Napat laughs "Surprisingly nagustuhan ko ang kwento and I just found myself so hooked sa book series na iyon,"  
  
Fiat smiled while Napat was explaining why Harry Potter series is his favorite book. It's the first time he opened up to him and about sa libro pa. He didn't really expect that he'll open up to him.  
  
"And oh, I watched the movie din pero alam mo yon mas maganda pa rin yung libro. Walang makakatalo sa libro." Napat added "Oh, ikaw? Bakit Miss Peregrine's?"  
  
"Hmm. Gaya nga ng sabi ko it's interesting. All the children are peculiar of course. Not to mention ang gaganda rin ng photographs sa libro. Some of it sobrang bizarre pero super interesting. Just like you, I found myself so hooked sa series na yun."  
  
"Oh, I see. May movie yun diba? How was it?"  
  
"Just like you mas gusto ko pa rin yung libro. Ang dami kaya nilang binago sa movie. Ayoko nalang magtalk kasi baka umagahin tayo dito."  
  
"Kwento ka lang.I don't mind kung umagahin tayo..." Napat whispered but Fiat somehow heard it.  
  
"Ha? Anong you don't mind? Ano?"  
  
"Wala. Ang bingi mo rin ano?"  
  
Fiat faked his laugh "Ako pa yung bingi? Eh bakit kasi humina bigla boses mo eh."  
  
"Wala yun. Wag mo nalang pansinin." Napat said "Saka di naman importante yon."  
  
"Alam mo basta galing sayo, importante na yon para sakin." Fiat casually said "Alam mo kasi I treasure everyone na malapit sa akin. And since you're my friend now, I treasure you too."  
  
Napat laughs "Ang cheesy naman yan for a friend ah."  
  
"Iba ka kasi..."  
  
"Paanong iba? Tao rin naman ako."  
  
"Alam mo? Minsan ang slow mo."  
  
"Alangan fast di naman ako si Dash Parr."  
  
"Ang funny mo diyan, Napat. Natawa ako don ng sobra." Fiat then said while faking his laugh  
  
"Kainis ka. Minsan na nga lang magjoke."  
  
"Ang corny kasi, Napat. Better luck next time."  
  
So they talked to each other for almost 3 hours. They didn't even noticed the time that it's almost 1 o'clock in the morning. They talked about so many things and Fiat didn't really expect that Napat will open up again to him to think it's the first time that they really talked over the phone. Usually kasi palagi lang sila sa chat nag-uusap and palaging about sa org proposal pa nila so he's happy na nagkausap sila ng matagal na hindi lang puro about sa org nila.  
  
\----  
  
Makalipas ang ilang araw, natapos na nila Napat at Fiat ang kanilang project para sa org nila. Approved naman yung kanilang project at baka daw next month ma-implement na yung project nila. It's all worth it. Lalo na yung sleepless nights nila para lang maging maayos yung presentation nila for the project they presented. Ang totoo niyan ay masaya nga si Fiat dahil mas naging close sila ni Napat dahil sa project nila for their org.  
  
"This calls for a celebration!" sabi ni Fiat kay Napat pagkalabas nila ng org room.  
  
"Libre mo?" biro ni Napat pero nagulat siya sa naging sagot ni Fiat  
  
"Sure! Libre ko! Walang biro." Fiat said while wiggling his brows "Oh, wag kang tatanggi. Minsan lang ako nanlilibre."  
  
Napat laughs "Nabanggit nga ni Marc sakin na kuripot ka. It's an honor na ililibre mo ako kaya di ako tatanggi."  
  
"Maniwala ka diyan kay Marc. Ilang beses ko na kaya yan sila nalibre."  
  
"Pero kuripot ka pa rin daw. Makikita ko mamaya kung kuripot ka nga talaga." Napat laughs with the thought of Fiat being so kuripot "Saan mo ba ako ililibre?"  
  
"Samgyupsal o Hot Pot? You choose."  
  
Napat smiles "Di ka naman pala kuripot eh. Sige hot pot tayo."  
  
"Sige, tara na. Sakay ka sa motor ko. Alis na tayo kasi baka marami nang tao sa restaurant mamaya."  
  
The tall guy stared at him with a confused face "Motor?"  
  
"Oo. Angkas ka sakin. Sa motor ko."  
  
"Sigurado ka?"  
  
"Tatanungin ba kita kung hindi ako sigurado?"  
  
Napat rolled his eyes "Oo na. Tara na nga."  
  
\-----  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant, Napat was shocked because the staff informed them that they already reserved a table for five people. Five people? He thought. Sino pa bang ililibre ni Fiat bukod sakanya?  
  
"Oh ayan na pala sila. Dito oh!" Napat heard someone from the table near the buffet table. Nandoon pala sila Marc, Pawin at Jj and it looks like they're just waiting for the both of them.  
  
"Kasama sila?"  
  
"Oo. Baka magtampo kapag di ko rin nilibre eh." casual na sagot ni Fiat bago niya hinila si Napat papunta sa table but Napat just shove his hand away and walk behind him.  
  
Bakit nga ba kasi siya nag-expect that it will be just the two of them? He shakes his head. Di na dapat siya nag-expect.  
  
"How's your project? Approved naman ano?" It was Jj who asked them when they arrived at the table. Napat just nodded and smiles at them then he takes out his phone and played a mobile game.  
  
"Ayos! Edi hindi worth it na agad ang paglibre mo sa amin ngayon." said Pawin. Nasa tabi ni Pawin si Marc at Jj kasi gusto nila na magkatabi si Fiat at Napat sa upuan. "Oh, tara na? Kain na tayo." dagdag ni Pawin pagkatapos ay nagsimula na sila kumain.  
  
Nagsimula na silang lahat na kumain maliban kay Napat na busy pa rin hanggang ngayon sa kakalaro sa isang mobile app kaya sinita na siya ni Fiat "Hindi ka mabubusog sa kakalaro mo, Un. Kumain ka na." wika nito at nilagyan na niya ng meat at veggies ang plato ni Napat.  
  
"Sige lang. Tatapusin ko lang 'tong game." sabi ni Napat at nakita naman niya sa peripheral vision niya na tumango si Fiat.  
  
Makalipas ang limang minuto ay nagsimula na kumain si Napat pero tahimik lang ito. Kung hindi siya kinakausap ng mga kaibigan ni Fiat ay hindi rin ito umiimik. That's when Fiat sensed that something was wrong. Fiat texted him if he was okay and he said he's okay. Fiat then asked him if gusto ba niya na mag-usap sila sa rooftop ng restaurant, pumayag naman ito agad.  
  
"Are you okay, Un? What happened? Bakit bigla ka nalang tumahimik kanina?" Fiat asked him when they're at the rooftop. It's refreshing up there to be honest. Mas gumaan kaunti ang pakiramdam ni Napat.  
  
"Akala ko kasi tayong dalawa lang yung kakain." diretsyong sagot ni Napat "Don't worry. I'll be okay. Nag-expect lang ako."  
  
Fiat remained silent after hearing what Napat just said but then he looked at him "You wanna ditch them? Bayad ko nanaman yung kinain natin eh. We can go to a different restaurant if you want."  
  
"Gusto ko? Eh gusto mo ba?"  
  
"Oo gusto kita."  
  
"Ano?" nagulat na tanong ni Napat  
  
"Ha ano sabi ko?" Natarantang sagot ni Fiat. Hindi naman kasi yun dapat ang sasabihin niya eh pero nagulat siya na iyon ang lumabas sakanyang bibig. "Wala. Wala. Ah tara? Alis na tayo?"  
  
"You said that you like me. Fiat, hindi ito yung unang beses kang bumanat sa akin." Napat rolled his eyes "Do not beat around the bush, Fiat. If you do really like me, sabihin mo ulit. Panindigan mo naman."  
  
That's when Fiat become more serious. He looked at Napat again. More serious than ever. He took a deep breath and nods "Oo, Napat. Gusto kita. You already caught my attention nung unang beses kitang nakita sa org natin. I like you. I really do. Do you feel the same way o ako lang nakakaramdam nito?"  
  
Napat was stunned of course. Hindi naman niya inexpect na biglang magsasalita ng ganon si Fiat. There's this part of him na gusto niyang sabihin na gusto niya rin si Fiat pero mas pinangunahan siya ng takot. He's scared because nasaktan na siya dati.  
  
"Ano, Napat? Wala ka man lang sasabihin?"  
  
Napat looked at him and said "I'm sorry..." iyon lamang ang sinabi niya pagkatapos ay umalis na ito sa harapan ni Fiat.  
  
Bumalik si Fiat sa mga kaibigan niya sa baba pero lahat sila ay nagtaka nang hindi na niya kasama sa pagbalik si Napat. Wala siyang sinagot sa mga tanong nila dahil wala siya sa mood.  
  
Fiat tried texting Napat sa social media accounts niya, sa number niya, pero wala man lang ni isang reply siyang natanggap.  
  
\----  
  
3 weeks later.  
  
"Hoy, Fiat."  
  
"Ano ba, Marc?!"  
  
"Galit agad? Kausapin mo naman kasi kami. Para lang kaming hangin dito oh. Gusto mong maglasingan tayo dito pero ayaw mo magkwento." wika ni Marc bago ito uminom ng beer.  
  
"Love problem yan malamang. Halata naman eh." kumento naman ni Jj.  
  
Fiat shrugged "Bakit ba ang malas ko palagi sa love?"  
  
"Ayon na nga. Lumabas na ang problema. Pinaabot pa na makainom tayo ng ilang bote eh." gigil na sagot ni Pawin habang umiiling kasi ayaw naman niya talaga uminom pero para sa kaibigan niya, uminom siya.  
  
"Dapat kasi di ko nalang sinabi yun eh. Di na tuloy ako kinakausap ngayon ni Napat." wika ni Fiat. It's been 3 weeks at wala siyang natanggap na reply mula kay Napat sa mga text at chats niya after that day.  
  
"Ano ba kasing sinabi mo sakanya?" tanong naman ni Pawin bago ito uminom ng beer.  
  
"I told him that I like him. Unang beses ko pa lang siya nakita gusto ko na siya," Fiat started explaining what he said to Napat that night "I asked him if he feel the same way I feel about him..."  
  
"Oh tapos?"  
  
"Ano sinabi niya?"  
  
"Olats ka?"  
  
"He said sorry tapos umalis na siya. Ano yun? Sorry hindi niya ako gusto? Sorry kasi may iba siyang gusto? Sorry kasi ano?" Fiat sighed "Di naman ako manghuhula. He could've said na di niya ako gusto...hindi yung ganito.. yung di niya ako papansinin. Gago kasi ang sakit eh,"  
  
Nagtinginan yung tatlong kaibigan ni Fiat, mga nag-aantayan sino ang unang magsasalita pero naunahan sila ni Fiat dahil nagsalita ito ulit.  
  
"Siguro nga hindi naman niya ako trinato na kaibigan talaga. I'm just his org mate after all," he laughs "Pero bakit ganon..." Fiat stopped talking and drinks the remaining beer on his bottle then he told Pawin to give him another bottle which his friend rejected "Pawin, I still want to drink more~"  
  
"Tama na, Fiat. Alam mo sa ganyang lagay mo konti nalang malalasing ka na eh." reklamo ni Pawin. Nakita na kasi niya kung paano malasing si Fiat kaya hangga't maaari gusto niya iwasan yung ganong sitwasyon ni Fiat.  
  
Fiat just laughed "Iinom tapos hindi magpapakalasing? Ano yun? Isaaaaa pa!" he insisted and Jj immediately gave him another bottle kaya ngumiti si Fiat "Thaaaaanks!!"  
  
"Huli na yan ah, Fiat. Tama na."  
  
Fiat shakes his head while browsing his phone "Napaaaat. Bakit ayaw mo replyan lahat ng message ko sayoooo? Ang daya daya mo naman ehhh." he said while looking at his messages to Napat.  
  
After getting tired of looking at his messages to Napat, Fiat suddenly pressed the call button. He's so decided to talk to Napat. "Pick up the call, please..."  
  
Jj freaked out when he saw Fiat calling Napat "Bro. Sabi mo inom lang tapos ngayon magdudrunk call ka pa? Tignan mo nga itchura mo ngayon at yung mga sinasabi mo." he shakes his head "Wag ka lang sana talaga mahiya kinabukasan kapag nalaman mo nanaman nga pinaggagawa mo."  
  
Marc sighed "Let him be. Magiging okay din yan."  
  
Madaming beses tumawag si Fiat bago ito sinagot ni Napat and when he did, Fiat suddenly smiled "Uyyy~ sinagot niya!"  
  
"Bakit?" Napat asked blandly  
  
"Gusto lang kita makausap ehh it's been weeks since yung huli nating usap." Fiat sighed "K-kumusta ka na?"  
  
"I'm good. I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure na okay ka lang?"  
  
"You should be asking that to yourself, Fiat." Napat said again "Ano bang pag-usapan natin?"  
  
"Ano ba tayo?"  
  
Matagal bago sumagot si Napat dahil gusto niyang maayos na masabi ang bawat salita na lalabas sakanyang bibig "We're friends, Fiat. Aren't we?"  
  
"I like you, Napat. I really do. Unang beses pa lang nang makita kita." he sighs "Bakit ka nag-sorry that day? I.... I just want to know... Para kung wala talaga akong pag-asa I'll stop."  
  
Napat sighs "This isn't the right time for us to talk, Fiat. Lalo na ngayon you're drunk aren't you?"  
  
"But... Naiintindihan ko naman sinasabi mo ah."  
  
"You're drunk, Fiat. Baka mamaya diyan makalimutan mo lang mga sasabihin ko." he shakes his head "when you're sober pwede na tayo ulit mag-usap. Okay?" that's the last thing Napat said before he ended the call.  
  
\----

3 days later.  
  
Napat insisted na mag-usap sila ni Fiat since he's pretty sure na sober na si Fiat at nasa katinuan na ito. Sigurado na rin si Napat sakanyang mga sasabihin kay Fiat dahil it's been days na rin naman.  
  
Whatever happens, Napat's praying that he and Fiat will be okay.  
  
"Hey." Fiat blurted out when he arrived at the cafe shop. Napat stood up and smiles at him then he him to sit down on the vacant seat beside him.  
  
"Uy. Just right in time ka ah." Napat said then he asked Fiat is he want something from the cafe but he said no.  
  
"Let's just talk, Napat. Yun lang naman ang dahilan bakit tayo nandito diba?" Fiat asked him at inaantay nito ang mga sasabihin ni Napat.  
  
"Okay. You're right. Bakit nga ba papatagalin pa natin 'to?" he sighs then he looks at Fiat "Let's stay as friends, Fiat," panimula nito "Let's just be friends...please?"  
  
"Why? Don't you feel the same, Napat?" Fiat asked him.  
  
"Ayoko pa sumugal ulit, Fiat. I'm not fully healed yet."  
  
Magmahal ka kapag handa ka na dahil hindi tayo nakakasiguro kung ang sayang nararamdaman mo ay tatagal ba iyon.  
  
Of course Napat was happy nung nalaman niyang gusto siya nito kaya pala ito bumabanat sakanya pero hindi niya maiwasang mapaisip kung pansamantala lang ba iyon o pangmatagalan na. He's scared to take risk again because his heart is still not okay.  
  
"Kaya ko naman mag-antay kahit gaano katagal"  
  
Napat shakes his head "If you want me to be healed, you should help me na wala kang ibang agenda sa akin, Fiat. You should help me as a friend not because you may think we'll be together in the end"  
  
Fiat sighed but he tried to smile at him "Okay. Gets ko na. I respect your decision. Still, thank you for talking to me personally about this."  
  
"I'm sorry, Fiat. I hope we're still friends after this."  
  
"We are, Napat. We're still friends."  
  
Nagulat si Napat nang biglang may tumawag sakanya kaya nahulog siya sakanyang kama "Napat, nandito na org mate mo! Baba ka na!"  
  
"Gago ang sakit ng pagkahulog ko sa kama." wika ni Napat at pagkatapos ay kinurot ang kanyang sarili "What the fuck? Panaginip lang yon lahat?"  
  
Hindi makapaniwala si Napat na panaginip lang yon pero dahil sa sinabi ng kanyang nanay ay dali dali siyang nag-ayos dahil nasa baba na raw ang kanyang org mate.  
  
Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay bumaba na si Napat "Uy! Hello!"  
  
"I'm sorry ngayon lang ako. Nag-date pa kasi kami ng jowa ko" wika ni Fiat nang makita niya si Napat  
  
"Wow, priorities ah." he commented at ngumiti lamang si Fiat sa sinabi nito.  
  
Maybe in love? Maybe I'm not in love at all. I'm just in love with the image of you that I formed on my mind.


End file.
